Afterthought
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: And the more she thought about it, the more it made perfect sense to her.


_"Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness..."_

**Napoleon Hill**

* * *

As soon as it dawned on her, she mulls it over for a moment before deciding that yes, it made perfect sense. She wasn't surprised by it at all, only puzzled why she hadn't noticed it before.

The thought struck her so suddenly that she physically staggered back a step because really, how come no one else noticed it? She nearly bumps into an older woman standing a little too close behind her - she's among the vast group of strangers crowded around one of the many shops filled with televisions currently displaying the broadcast, it was packed full with not much wiggle room - which she turns her head slightly to mutter a quiet apology but her mind was far away else where.

Because while everyone else was in mourning full of grief and sorrow, she had just discovered something that she wasn't quiet sure what to do with it.

She found herself that morning in front of an electronic shop, the air nippy with winter and the sun not casting overhead just yet. She had been on her way to meet a friend for coffee and to catch up on 5 years she apparently missed when a broadcast began to play. It drew in everyone within earshot to deliver the heavy news that shocked many and drew out grief for some.

Ironman was dead.

At first, she didn't know what to think first, she only stood there in the cold as the announcer goes on with words of sentiment and empathy. She couldn't wrap her head around it, that an iconic figure could just...fall. Like that. Gone for good and never coming back. She found herself thinking back to many news channels that covered the actions of Ironman, then the Avengers.

Before finding herself reflecting on the man within the suit.

For years, even through the era where the days he manufactured weapons for government and military personals were far behind him, Anthony Edward Stark was viewed by many to be nothing more than a narcissistic yet genius playboy. Not exactly something to be proud about but he bathed in the attention, remembering his cocky smirk seemingly permanent on his face as he struts his way through life living what others could only dream of. And yet, the masses loved him. They loved to hate him, loved to see him handle the press with a sharp tongue and quirky quips, loved to hear of vast improvements he had made to modern life with many impressive technological feats.

In one way or another, the man was loved by many for all that he constantly claimed to be.

And yet, there was one side of him that people seemed to either ignore or forget. Something she wondered if those close to him could see and as she stands there in the cold of winter, she could only hope that it was true.

And it was only now, after everyone returned back from God knows where for 5 years, that she realized something others didn't seem to see.

The best moment she could think of was years ago, back when the Avengers were fresh and unofficial, when a massive blue ring appeared over the city of Manhattan and strange creatures flew out from it. She remembers that day, watching the news from the chilly northern region in Canada when she went to visit her family. She remembers thinking to herself that she could never do what they were doing, fighting for not their lives but the lives of others trying to flee from death. Of course, they were all being selfless but none of them had the reputation like Stark had.

So the world went slack-jawed as they watched the self-centred egotistical engineer fly in a streak of red and gold to a nuclear missile, grasping hold of it as he took it to a place where they were sure he would die. But he didn't, he came back - falling from the heavens and tumbling through the clouds before a large green _thing_ caught him before he hit the pavement.

Everyone, including herself, had been so overwhelmed with relief that they weren't going to die that no one seemed to realize what Stark had done. And what he continued to do, even as the world seemed to crumble in around him.

Again and again and again and again...

Looking back on it all, to all the feats he accomplished - things he was never asked to do by the public he struggled to protect and save - and she feels something swell in her chest. It was only now, when the dust settled and everyone had rejoiced in love and celebration, she saw the side of him that he never chose to show in a flashing bang of brilliance.

The woman smiles softly, ignoring the tears that joined the rest of the world, as the announcement of Anthony Edward Stark's death played across the screens. People wept, some in shock, but she smiles feeling a warmth in her heart knowing one simple thing. The media could say everything they wanted about the man but she now knew the truth.

Tony Stark was a selfless man deep down and loved the world he lived in, he loved it enough that he chose to save it rather himself. He always did seem to have self-sacrificing tendencies when the time called for a hero.

And the more she thought about it, the more it made perfect sense to her.

"_Thank you..._"

* * *

**So...I've never done a Marvel fanfic, this is my first one. It's something small (it's like...1,000 words at most) that I wanted to get out of my mind because watching the first Ironman movie again after Endgame, it made sense to me that he was the one to bite the dust - so to speak. The person in here is just a random citizen, I didn't want to use anyone who knew Stark cause of course they'd know who the guy really was.**

**Uh, anyways, back to my other projects. I have a story in mind for the MCU but it won't be for a while. **

**KB**


End file.
